


Mistletoe

by silverliningsgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverliningsgirl/pseuds/silverliningsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first christmas back in the newly repaired Hogwarts castle is full of suprises. A.K.A, Draco Malfoy, mischevious mistletoe, and a bit of spectacular wandless magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is a welcome addition to any work. Especialy this work.

This would be Harry Potter's first Christmas at Hogwarts since the defeat of Voldemort. That thought still hadn't sunk in and Christmas was only three days away. Harry had chosen to stay at Hogwarts over the break, despite the many offers made by Mrs.Weasly and others. After rebuilding Hogwarts and the surrounding areas after the war, Headmistress McGonagall had opened the castle to the usual children but had also invited back some students to participate in an 8th year. Hermione had been quick to sign up the golden trio without their input and Harry had found himself once again riding the Hogwarts express that September.

Even though he had stayed for Christmas break, he certainly wasn't alone. Hermione and Ron had gone to the Burrow for christmas but Neville and Luna both joined him in the common room at the end of the day.

And then there was the matter of Malfoy. Harry had testified for him and his mother during the death eater trials, Narcissa Malfoy had gotten off with a warning and a year of house arrest. Draco however, had gotten a bit more of a tough sentace. He did 6 months in Askaban and when he enrolled in Hogwarts, he was forbidden to go on any Hogsmead trips and was sent off with a warning that if he put ever a hair out of line, it could mean life in prison.

Hogwarts had not been kind to Malfoy thus far. Nott, Zabini and Malfoy were the only Slytherin boys to come back for their 8th year. After the war, it was almost as if Malfoy had deflated. He took every insult with a bowed head and not a single comeback. Because of this sudden change, he had become a prime target for pranks, taunting, and the ocassional beating. Sure Malfoy had been cruel, but if anything was to be learned from this war, it was decency. He almost felt bad for Malfoy.

And that was how he found himself in this unfourtunate predicament. 

Being that it was Christmastime, enchanted mistletoe had been hung all around the castle. If you happened to step under it, your hair would turn the festive colors of bright green and red, and it would stay that way untill you were lucky enough to be kissed.

Malfoy must've walked under the mischevious plant at some point in time, because he was sporting red and green stripes and a gigantic blush. A crowd of more outgoing students had gathered around him and were tossing insults at the blonde.

"Nice hair malfoy."  
"How's your death eater father enjoying prison?"  
"- should've stayed in Askaban with your daddy!"

He could just walk away and leave Malfoy to suffer the fate he deserved, or he could be the hero that every body wanted and step in. Malfoy had been a huge prat as a child (and a young adult) but since entering Hogwarts as an 8th year, he hadn't picked on anyone, now it was the other way around. 

As Harry was debating breaking up the fight or leaving Malfoy to suffer his fate, a sharp cry drew his attention back to the group.

Someone had gotten bold enough to knock Malfoy's books from his arms, and when he knelt down to pick them up, a foot lashed out, striking his hand and sending the book flying just out of reach.

What finally broke Harry was the look in Malfoy's eyes.

He was still clutching his hand to his chest in pain and those silvery grey eyes were fixed on the book that had been knocked away. Tears had spilled from his eyes and were carving tracks down his cheeks. Malfoy did nothing to wipe them away. Taunting laughter rang in his ears and his vision went red. 

The windows exploded.

The other students screamed and ran as the glass came raining down on them. Everyone had fled untill it was just him and Draco left in the hall. Malfoy, of course, hadn't been touched. A perfect circle clear of glass surrounded him. Harry began taking slow steps towards his target untill he stood directly in front of the blonde. He hadn't practiced wandless magic in so long that his head was spinning from exertion. Harry tore his thoughts away from his pounfing head and back to the quivering blonde. 

He had shrunk back against the wall and was looking at Harry with an expression of fear and awe.

"I-im sorry." Malfoy stuttered out. Harry knelt down to be face to face with him and realized that he was shaking.

"What for?" Harry asked, taking Dracos hands in his to try and stop the quivering.

"F-for the war, and b-being so cruel to you, a-and for my father, and-" Malfoy was all out sobbing now and his words were so slurred that Harry had no idea what he was saying but he was almost certain that it was more apologies. Harry sighed and in one motion, surged forward and hugged Malfoy tight to his chest. 

"Oh Draco......" Harry planted a kiss on the top of Malfoy's head, watching as the christmas colors slowly faded and the silvery blonde came back. "I forgave you for all that a long time ago."

\----------.......................-----------

Draco only cried for a minuite or so more and Harry helped him stand and walk up to the Slytherin dorms. Draco was silent the whole way there, only opening his mouth to speak the password to gain entry to the dorm. (The password was pacis and Harry would make sure to remember that for future reference). The common room was empty and Draco silently led him to his room. 

He walked Malfoy over to the bed and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a moment. "Well I guess I should get-" he started to say.

"Potter."

"Uh yeah?" He stammered. Malfoy had an intense look on his face.

"Lean down." 

"Uh ok..." Harry leaned down and braced himself for a smack or a punch for daring to touch him or something like that. 

What he got much different. Draco's lips touched with his sweetly and Harry almost jerked back in suprise. The blonde tasted like mint and the fresh smell coming off of him was making his head spin. They pulled apart a minuite later and the dazed look on Malfoy's flusched face made him want to go in for another taste.

"So uh, what was that for." Harry asked gruffly. Malfoy blushed harder and bit his lip.

"Just returning the favor." He mumbled, looking up towards the ceiling. Harry looked up as well and found himself looking straight up at a patch of mistletoe. He grinned, maybe these blasted plants were good for something.


End file.
